My Wish
by The Red Liar
Summary: Karena suatu kecelakaan, Killua kehilangan wujud aslinya dan kenangan tentang orang itu. Tapi selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Killua tetap Killua. Lalu, siapa anak lelaki bermata coklat-emas yang selalu berada di sisinya itu? ((Gon x Fem!Killua))


**Summary:** Karena suatu kecelakaan, Killua kehilangan wujud aslinya dan kenangan tentang orang itu. Tapi selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Killua tetap Killua. Lalu, siapa anak lelaki bermata coklat-emas yang selalu berada di sisinya itu?

-xxx-

 **Halo! Saya, Red-chan, telah kembali dengan satu lagi _fanfic_ Gon x Fem!Killua!**

 **Oh! _fanfic_ ini terinspirasi dari cerita Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles karya CLAMP (Salah satu anime dan manga favorit saya), jadi kalau ada yang menemukan kemiripan, harap maklum.**

 **Satu lagi, saya akan membuat sistem _Wish Granting_ milik Alluka sedikit berbeda di _fanfic_ ini.**

 **Dan... Disini Gon dan killua sudah sekitar 17 tahun.**

 **Oke, _please enjoy!_ **

-xxx-

Prolog: "Permohonan Terkabulkan"

-xxx-

 _Gelap._

 _Dingin._

" _Dimana aku?"_

 _Mataku berat, tak bisa kubuka._

 _Tanganku…_

 _Ada seseorang yang memegangnya._

… _Siapa?_

" _ **Jangan takut, Kakak."**_

 _Alluka? Apa itu kamu?_

 _Mataku… masih tak bisa terbuka._

 _Tubuhku berat. Tak bisa bergerak._

 _Dingin._

" _ **Kakak, kau telah mati."**_

…

… _Ah, jadi begitu._

" _ **Banyak orang yang tidak rela akan kematianmu, Kak. Begitu pula aku. Terutama… dia."**_

… _Dia? Siapa?_

" _ **Karena dia begitu mencintaimu, Kak. Dia ingin kau kembali."**_

 _Kembali? Maksudmu kembali hidup?_

" _ **Tapi, walaupun aku ingin mengabulkan permohonannya itu dengan Cuma-Cuma, sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Di setiap permohonan, harus ada bayarannya. Tapi…"**_

 _Genggaman Alluka pada tanganku makin erat…_

 _Alluka?_

" _ **Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagimu, Kak, aku dan Nanika setuju untuk mengabulkan permohonannya hanya dengan dua bayaran, bukan *tiga."**_

… _Bayarannya?_

" _ **Pertama, Kenangan yang kalian miliki bersama. Itu yang akan kami ambil."**_

… _Itu artinya…?_

" _ **Setelah kau bangun, kau tidak akan mengingat dia. Perasaan yang kau miliki untuknya juga akan hilang. Semua kenangan indah dan pahit, semuanya, akan hilang."**_

…

" _ **Tapi, ingatlah, Kakak. Kenangan di pikiranmu mungkin akan hilang, tapi, dirinya dalam hatimu tidak akan pernah pergi. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Kak."**_

" _ **Dan bayaran kedua, adalah wujudmu."**_

 _Wujud?_

" _ **Ketika kau bangun, kau akan mengerti. Sekarang…"**_

 _Tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi ringan…_

 _Aku mulai dapat merasakan hangat…_

" _Aku… akan hidup?"_

" _ **Permohonan ini sudah terkabulkan. Bukalah matamu, Killua. Semuanya menunggumu."**_

-xxx-

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah lampu yang menyala terang.

Semua terasa menyilaukan. Ini… rumah sakit?

"Ki-Killua?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namaku.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam-kehijauan memandangku dengan mata coklat-emas yang besar. Dia terlihat terkejut dan tak percaya.

Aku baru menyadari kalau dia memegang tanganku ketika aku merasa ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Killua. Killua! Kau- Kau benar-benar- Oh, Tuhan. Killua! Aku-"

Air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya ketika ia tergagap. Ia tidak terlihat terkejut lagi, sekarang ia memasang senyum yang lebar dan hangat, walaupun sambil menangis.

"Killua! Killua!" Ia memegang tanganku erat.

Rasanya… hangat.

Tapi…

"Kamu…" Aku mulai berbicara, walau suara yang keluar dari mulutku sangat kering dan serak, tapi aku tidak berhenti.

"Kamu… _siapa?"_

Ketika itu, genggamannya di tanganku terlepas.

 **Bersambung**

-xxx-

 *** Sepertinya saya harus memperjelas Sistem _wish granting_ Alluka menurut versi-ku. Ingat! Ini tidak sama dengan di _manga_ dan _anime_ HUNTERXHUNTER yang sesungguhnya!**

 **Beginilah sistemnya menurut versi-ku:**

 **1\. Setiap permohonan harus dibayar dengan TIGA bayaran yang seimbang dengan permohonan yang diinginkan. Apapun bentuknya. Perasaan, nyawa orang, ingatan, semua bisa dijadikan bayaran.**

 **2\. Bayaran dipilih oleh Alluka dan Nanika. Seseorang yang ingin memohon tidak bisa memberi bayaran yang tidak dikehendaki. Misalnya, ketika kau akan memberikan jiwamu sebagai bayaran, tapi itu bukanlah bayaran yang dipilih oleh Alluka dan Nanika, maka itu tidak bisa dijadikan bayaran.**

 **-xxx-**

 **Prolog sengaja dibuat singkat ;)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian? :)**

 ** _Please Review!_**

 **-RedChan-**


End file.
